


Nick Fury's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Marvel Bingo 2019, Nick Fury Swears, Nuclear Weapons, POV Nick Fury, Swearing, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: There's an invasion of aliens, and time keeps repeating, so he has to talk to the WSC repeatedly. Nick Fury is NOT happy.Canon compliant Avengers 2012 time loop story.





	Nick Fury's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Bingo square Apocalypse
> 
> Thank you to my beta, betheflame!

The first time Nick Fury talked to the World Security Council during the Chitauri invasion, he thought it would be the only time.  _ Motherfuckers _ . He had enough moving pieces to control to try to save the city, nay the  _ planet _ , without those pencil pushing asshats butting in.. They didn’t share his view, however, so… 

It didn't help that the WSC apparently wanted to  _ drop a nuclear bomb on the island of Manhattan  _ instead of waiting for the Avengers to take care of the invasion.  _ Motherfuckers _ . Nick knew he had to prevent that from happening, because nuking New York would not only kill millions, if not a billion or so folks, but almost certainly lead to a nuclear apocalypse. “This is a stupid idea, and will kill an absurd amount of people. Give the Avengers time to win!”

One of the assholes on the Security Council had the temerity to respond, “If they lose, we lose everything.”

“You nuke New York, we lose everything, anyway! This is a stupid-ass decision, and I will continue to fight it.”

Nick continued to argue with the WSC until one of the members said, “It's too late. We had a jet launched. There were two nukes sent, and they should be detonating right about... now.”  _ Motherfuckers. _ The explosion shook the Helicarrier, and then suddenly - instead of facing a screen full of administrative pains in his ass, he heard an odd sonic bleep in his ear - like when someone shot a gun too close to him. Nick Fury then found himself right back next to Maria Hill without any of the Council on the screen. The Avengers were right at the point they were before he started talking to the Council, like time had reset itself..

“Sir, the council is on.”  _ What the motherfucking hell is going on? _

Unbeknownst to Nick Fury, both at the time, and later when he tried to puzzle out what happened, the Time Stone was in New York City, and did not like being blown up by a nuclear weapon. So, it decided to send one person, one person who could keep that from happening, back in time as many times as it took to ensure its own safety. But, that's not important, since Nick Fury never learned that. He just was arguing with the WSC.

He may have no idea why he was back here, but given the motherfuckers he was dealing with, well, he was just going to be himself and see what happened.  _ Motherfucking deja vous, just what I goddamn need _ .

This time, he made his feelings clear to the Council a little more succinctly. “I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it.”

The WSC kept attempting to have him send out the nukes. “Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet...”

_ These motherfuckers _ . “That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population.”

Nick sees the Council going for another argument.  _ The motherfuckers really don't get at all. Damned motherfucking fools and idiots ain’t nobody got time for. _ “If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything.”

_ Okay, that's enough listening to motherfucking dumbasses. _ “I send that bird out, we already have.” Shutting off the viewscreen was incredibly satisfying for Nick. At least until he got the word a plane was launching without his permission.  _ Those motherfucking insidious bastards! _

Nick heard Maria through the loudspeaker after she tells him about the launch. “Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat! Take off is not authorized!” Nick rushed through the Helicarrier, trying to stop it. The pilots clearly weren't listening.  _ Motherfuckers _ . He hadn't grabbed any weapons, because of course his agents would listen to him. Until they didn't.  _ Goddamn motherfuckers _ . Two planes took off, both armed with nuclear missiles.

Nick scrambled two more jets to take off after them and take the planes down before they launched. He was too late. The explosion rocked New York City again.

And, once again, that noise and that feeling of slight nausea, and Fury was back staring at a blank screen

“Sir, the council is on.”  _ Seriously, what in motherfucking hell is going on? _ Nick's meeting with the council proceeded in the same way as the previous loop. There was no way those motherfuckers were going to change their mind. This time, when that motherfucking pilot took off past the shot down plane, Nick radioed Captain America. He was the boots on the ground, making the calls, after all. Problem was, Nick didn't realize how much the lack of context a man from World War II would have on modern bombs- and how much that would hurt.

Cap apparently asked the motherfucking  _ Hulk _ to catch the bomb. The explosion happened as soon as the bomb struck the Hulk.

Like clockwork, sound, nausea, screen.

“Sir, the council is on.”  _ Motherfucking goddamned hellacious fucking looping! _ Nick was getting angrier every single time he heard Commander Hill's voice. The World Security Council was just as goddamn motherfucking stupid this time as the last time, and again the motherfucking planes took off without his permission. This time, Nick radioed the invincible Norse god. Maybe that would let the nuke happen without any casualties.

Motherfucker caught the thing. And then held it while the timer caused it to explode.

Sound, nausea, screen and Fury did his best impression of a man who was not completely losing his shit. He had a reputation to maintain.

_ Goddamned motherfucking Asgardian idiot! _ Nick barely heard the “Sir, the council is on.” from Commander Hill this time. He was too busy mentally cursing out the idiot Asgardian who had decided that a nuclear missile could  _ just be caught _ and set down gently. Damnit, he was going to have to rely on Tony motherfucking Stark. And hope against all logic that Stark could manage it without getting himself killed. Nick would absolutely never admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for the engineer, even when he was being motherfucking obnoxious.

When the discussion of closing the portal happened, Nick knew he had made the right choice this time. Stark would get that motherfucking nuke out of the way of New York City. When the nuke vanished into the portal, he couldn't help but smile just a little. He wouldn't cheer. Not until that motherfucking human heart attack disguised as an engineer is safe.

Nick opened eyes he hadn't realized he had closed when he finally heard Tony's voice on the radio again. “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?”

_ Thank motherfucking God. The council isn't back on the line. _

The day continued. And Nick Fury never found out why he repeated time.


End file.
